


Team Fail Investigation Agency

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After solving the case, the group tries their hand at investigating other things around the neighborhood. It goes about as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Fail Investigation Agency

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=12528070#t12528070) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _As I'm sure many of you have noticed, our beloved moderator of the Marukyu Revue index has been missing for many days. What's happened to her? The IT investigates!!_ and the fact that the index was updated just a few hours later.

After wrapping up the investigation in December, the team still got together, of course – they were all friends, they'd formed bonds that would last for years, and finishing up this one thing, important as it was, didn't mean they'd drift apart. They still talked about the case but they no longer did it with the sense of having to solve something, no longer turned over clues and threw around theories. They were still a team but they were no longer the Investigation Team, who investigated mysteries in an investigational manner.

And that, Yosuke decided, was a shame.

"We should start it back up," he said when they were at their table at Junes one day.

"Start it back up?" Chie asked. "How exactly? Aren't you glad that's all over? And we can't just going around killing people—"

"That's not what I meant," he said. "I mean, we should do other stuff, help people out."

"Our own detective agency," Souji said as he stole a few fries off of Yosuke's plate.

"Exactly. And stop eating all of those, I bought them because I wanted some." He batted Souji's hands away. Souji promptly started picking off Kanji's plate.

"I'm unsure that's needed," Naoto said. "The police force here is more than enough for a town of Inaba's size and I highly doubt that anyone would be willing to entrust their troubles to a group of students. Few people know, you'll remember, the hand we had in catching Adachi."

"I don't mean big stuff, I meant…" He gestured vaguely. "Tracking down dogs, finding lost items, and… Well, I can't think of anything else, but it'll come up. Stuff like that."

"Oh," Naoto said after a pause. "How juvenile."

"That does sound pretty lame, Yosuke-senpai," Kanji said.

"Shouldn't we just enjoy being able to relax?" Rise asked.

"Really, Yosuke, the stuff that goes through your head." Chie rolled her eyes.

Souji tilted his head. "That sounds like fun."

Yosuke was so glad at this agreement that he didn't even call Souji out for stealing his fries again. Drinking half of his milkshake was taking it a bit too far, though.

For all the promise it had, the newly purposed Investigation Team lasted less than a week and had only three missions.

Their first mission was to find Chie's dog. They spent all day looking around town – Yosuke combed the flood plains with Teddie, who got distracted chatting with everyone they met along the way; Kanji checked behind houses and stalked the Shopping District, worrying the people there that he was up to something; Yukiko and Chie wandered around Junes on the off-chance it'd gotten in somehow and ended up spending their allowance on random purchases; Rise got half a dozen boys to help her search; Naoto claimed to have stayed at the police station in case someone reported finding the animal but Yosuke thought it was actually because she was embarrassed by them; and Souji… Yosuke was pretty sure he'd seen him asking the cats around town for information, but didn't seek to confirm this.

In the end, the dog came home by himself and when Chie double-checked her house she realized he'd just been curled up in a corner asleep and unnoticed.

"A wasted day," Naoto said when they met again.

"I don't know," Souji said. "Technically, one of us found him, right? I think we're off to a good start."

After that, they helped Kanji's mother find a misplaced roll of fabric. She sat in the shop downstairs while they tore the upstairs living space apart in an effort to find the elusive item. It wasn't until Yosuke was wrist-deep in the contents of one of Kanji's drawers that Kanji made a weird sound and held up a doll he'd found in a pile of junk they'd gone through twice.

"Ah, shit, I used it last week to make this."

Yosuke did not appreciate being forced to touch Kanji's underwear for no reason, nor was he amused by the way Rise and Teddie giggled over them.

Souji, munching on a snack from the kitchen where he'd been searching, swallowed and declared, "Case closed. I don't think your mom's going to be too happy about the findings, though."

"She'll be pissed."

She wasn't upset about the doll. She actually loved it. The wreck they made of the house, though, didn't endear them to her, and they spent a few hours putting everything back in place. Souji, Yosuke noticed, somehow talked himself out of cleaning and into making her dinner. He probably smiled at her a lot. Most people caved when he did that.

Souji ate cookies and directed their efforts while his food cooked, tapping them on the head with a wooden spoon he called Izanagi when they didn't focus.

Yosuke pointed out that Izanagi was a Persona, not the weapon it used. He got tapped on the nose twice.

Their third and last mission wasn't a mission at all. They gathered at Junes in less than stellar spirits, none of them having been able to find any work they could do. When Yukiko brought the issue up, Souji said, "Oh, I did something."

"What, and you didn't tell us about it?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm telling you now," Souji said. "I found Dojima's tie for him. Actually, I hid it last week playing with Nanako and forgot where it was and he didn't even notice it was missing because he's got seven or so that all look the same. Also, he refused to pay me for finding it, but I'm pretty sure this counts anyway."

"This investigation thing is a bust," Chie said.

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking."

"Maybe we're better at real crimes," Souji suggested.

"I think it would be best if we left those to the professionals," Naoto said, "and go with the earlier suggestion of simply enjoying a little less stress in our lives now that the investigation is over."

Everyone else made tired sounds of agreement.

"Okay," Souji said, "that sounds like a good idea. At least we ended on a high note."

"Yeah." Yosuke clapped him on the back. "You solved a case before it was even a case. That's pretty impressive, partner."

"I thought so too," Souji said, reaching across the table to take a snack off of Rise's plate. "I just didn't want to say it and sound conceited."


End file.
